federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Murder Record (Abbott)
This page contains a list of all posted out and referenced murders committed by Abbott Thay between November 2400 and October, 2406. Murder Victims #'Clancy': Murdered in post 13008, November 2400, Clancy was responsible for a brain injury to Abbott's sister Anna-Aleena that caused her to lose her telepathic abilities. She was his first kill and completely unintentional, spurred on by emotions - this was outside of the Federation. #'Jack Doyle': Murdered in post 14095, August 2401, Jack was not an intended victim, however when Abbott discovered that he was an ex-boyfriend of his mother and one that was rather abusive, he lost his temper and viciously murdered him behind a bar outside of Federation territory. #'Mirror Universe Gang:' Including five individuals, Abbott murdered all the men in a gang set to rape and assault his sister Anna-Aleena after she was brought to the mUniverse. In post 14366, November 2401, Abbott murdered men by the names of Trevor, Thran, Horace, Brentar and Yavin. This attack was on Earth, however the mirror Earth. #'Alexis Devereux': Killing Alexis after going with Samantha to save Kennedy Frobisher and prove his innocence, Abbott boiled her from the inside out when she was threatening to hurt Samantha. This happened in post 14614. #'Unknown Male': With the murder referenced in post 15177, June 2402, Abbott was drunk and came upon an unknown male assaulting his girlfriend in an alley. Getting enraged that this was going on, he lost control of his emotions and killed him with a knife. This happened in San Francisco, Earth. #'Bennett Reynolds:' Murdered in post 15364, August 2402, Abbott set out to find someone in a bar and came across a serial killer going after a victim. Bringing him back to his quarters, he showed a book where he kept souvenirs of 27 people he had murdered. After having him write in a confession for the families closure, Abbott stabbed him and slit his throat. This happened outside of Federation space. #'Hyatt and Revon': Murdered in post 15552, Hyatt and Revon were members of the Klaestron IV mafia. They had put a bounty on an innocent woman by the name of Blaine Browning and when Abbott found out he went to the planet to get his bounty and seek justice. While there he ran into his Uncle Brian Hansen who was undercover and was able to justify his vigilantism to him. #'Garion Talric:' His murder was referenced in post 15638 and he was a former member of the Syndicate which was on a list of names for Abbott to kill in order to get into the Syndicate himself. Hoping to double cross the organization eventually, he killed Garion because the man was a murderer and involved in human trafficking. #'Unknown Men:' In November, 2402 it was referenced that Abbott went out in a fury and killed two drug dealers in an alleyway behind a British bar called Niche in London, England. #'Barocc and Zo'jak:' In December, 2402 in post 15854 Abbott went with associate Obi Los and killed the head of the Earth base Syndicate ring by shoving a Klingon pain stick into his mouth and stabbed him 5 times. During the attack, Abbott also used his abilities to make a Nausicaan named Zo'jak to shoot himself in the head. #'Augustus Fisher': In December 2403, in post 17118, Abbott found escaped cannibal and child molester Augustus Fisher and used his abilities to make the man film a video of Fisher removing his own limbs as a form of "art." #'Unknown Victim:' In January, 2404 after Abbott got into a fight with his mother it is referenced in post 17500 that he murdered someone in an alley and was caught by two security officers. He altered their memories and made them think the man was stabbed when they got there. #'FITY Victims:' In June, 2404, in post 18145, Abbott was tracking a man named Logan, Abbott found his Uncle Brian to have gotten caught up with three men, including one named Dorgan, and killed them all. #'Barlo Jenrik': In March, 2405, post 19154, Abbott went with syndicate associate to kill a Trill man responsible for putting a hit on Emy and being a rat within the organization. #'Lucas and Chino': In October 2406, post 21504, Abbott was confronted by two Syndicate members, while his girlfriend at the time was followed. This was the first kill since he had been put into the hospital and he dumped the bodies into San Francisco bay. Other Known Attacks #Glynis Johns: As the counsellor during a staged intervention, Abbott used his abilities to intimidate her and exert his control over the woman. Once he was sure she was scared for her life, he used his abilities to wipe her memories and send her on a vacation with her husband. This happened in post 15087, May 2402, and on Earth. Category:Character Lists